When vehicles such as recreational vehicles are passed in either direction by other, similarly dimensioned vehicles such as a tractor trailer combination, there is a force exerted tending to pull the vehicles together. This can result in accidents, especially when the force is unexpected. Since drivers' concentrations tend to be focused directly ahead and not in the rear view mirrors, it is quite possible that a vehicle and its driver will experience this force when nothing is expected. In short, this force can be produced when a driver is least expecting it and is thus least apt to act properly.
The existence of this force is sufficiently well know that there is a product provided, primarily for recreational vehicles that is designed to counteract the force induced by passing vehicles. The product is called “Safe Steer” and is available from Camping World, based in Bowling Green, Ky. This device provides an assisted steering action operating against sudden vehicles pulling, such as a sudden pull to the left. Citation to this device is provided to indicate that the problem addressed herein has been recognized by others who have provided a passive solution to the problem.
The present invention is primarily directed to the situation in which a recreational vehicle is passed on the left by a truck trailer combination (a so-called “semi”). However, the present invention is equally applicable to any situation in which vehicles are passing from either direction and on either side, left or right. It is applicable to situations in which the vehicles pass one another in opposite directions as well. It is also applicable to situations in which only one of the vehicles is “large.” By “large” is meant of sufficient size to produce a horizontal force noticeable to a driver of the vehicle being passed (again, from either side or from either direction).